The Dream I Dreamed
by FallenDarkness666
Summary: Thorin remembers when Fili and Kili were little during the BOFA. Rated T for sadness and semi violent scenes.


**Hey guys! So a while back I wrote this and I was really surprised when I found it today that I hadnt uploaded it. This was the very first fanfic I ever wrote for the Hobbit. Its basically what Im mentally preparing myself for in the last movie. Im just saying...If they do show little flashbacks of little Fili and Kili during the BOFA Im going to die. Okay, regular text is the present and _italics_ is flashback. I do not own the Hobbit or any of its characters (cause I wouldnt kill them you A##HOLES!) nor do I own the song that goes with the title (I dreamed a dream) or the cover image. Let me know down in the reviews whatcha thought! **

**Forever yours,**

**Fallendarkness666**

The Battle of Five Army's was at its climax. Thorin had been struck down by an object that he did not know what it was, breaking his left leg in two. All around him he could only see the epic blood shed that he knew was on his hands. Not only of the enemy, but of his fellow-men. He saw human men, elves, and dwarves bodies scattered among their freshest fallen brethren. Thorin could barely hear himself think over the ragging cry of war. However, one voice, one cry, he heard over every other. It chilled his heated body to the very core.

"KILI!" Fili's desperate cry rang out.

Thorin painfully looked to where his nephews had once stood, fighting as glorious warriors. He felt his heart stop at the sight before him. Kili had several arrows lodged into his body. Thorin watched in frozen horror as his younger nephew hit his knee and collapsed to the ground.

Anger ragged in Fili's eyes as he slaughtered all in the way of him reaching his brother. His sword moved at the speed of light, leaving a mist of red in its wake. Once he reached Kili, Fili dropped to his knees, trying to aid his fallen brother.

_Thorin and Dis sat in the Throne room along with their grandfather, Thror, and their father, Thrain. They spoke among themselves when the doors opened. Walking through the wide doors was six year old Fili carrying a two year old Kili. Kili had tried running after Fili, but fell and scraped his knee. Being the concerned big brother he was, Fili brought his wounded younger to the adults._

_"Is he going to be okay?" a teary eyed Fili asked when handing the small dwarfling to his uncle._

_Thorin had smiled down at his nephew and assured him that it would all be okay._

A harsh whoosh broke Thorin from his memories as he saw an arrow gash into Fili's stomach. All other sounds had faded away. All that the dwarf king could hear was Fili cry out in pain and the bloody coughs of his youngest nephews dying breaths.

No matter how fierce the pain of his broken limb, Thorin crawled on his hands and knees to the aid of his young boys. Thorin propped his body up by his weakening arms when he reached the brothers.

Fili, pain stricken with his very own wounds, looked up to his uncle with tearful eyes.

"Is he going to be okay?"

_Thorin had to travel through the mountains in look of where he could work next. Erebor had fallen and he was left to find a place for his people and his family. The young prince had found a home for his people in the Blue Mountains. Unfortunately, all of the riches had been left to the fire of Smaug, leaving the dwarves with next to nothing. Thorin, a young dwarf, was not only working to keep himself alive, but also Dis, a fourteen year old Fili, and a ten year old Kili. _

_Before leaving the small family, again, Thorin turned to his eldest nephew. Lowering himself to his knees, Thorin spoke to the dwarfling._

_"Now Fili, you must keep them safe while I am gone. I will send money when I can and return shortly." _

_Thorin glanced over Fili's shoulder and saw young Kili staying clutched close to his dear mothers' side. Fili turned around and watched as well, looking more at his teary eyed brother. Kili had started to grow thinner and thinner by each passing day. As did Fili, Thorin, and Dis, but something in Fili's heart sank at the thought of his baby brother growing too thin or possibly dying of starvation. _

_"Take extra care of Kili," Thorin said gravely, pulling the young dwarf out of his thoughts, "Do you understand me?"_

_Fili nodded and watched as his uncle left them again. Only this time, Fili had a challenge. He would take good care of Kili forever._

Fili cried out at the memory. He had failed his most important challenge. It was no longer his wounds that pained him so fiercely, it was his heart breaking into pieces.

"Fili," Kili coughed out, blood spluttering past his lips, "Uncle Thorin. I'm," he coughed again, "I'm sorry I've failed you both."

Nether dwarf could stop the tears that rolled down from their eyes. Many didn't realize it, but Kili was an innocent. While he could easily, and has, kill anyone he sets his mind to, Kili was the most innocent of the group next to Bilbo. Thorin never wanted a life like this for his nephews. If he never lived to sit in Erebor as a king, he wanted Fili to take his place and Kili rule at his side **(not like that you creepers)**. That was the life the young dwarf princes deserved, not this.

"Kili," Thorin sniffled, "You could never fail me."

"Or I brother," Fili sobbed, as his weak arms gave out beneath him, making him fall to the ground.

Thorin had just enough strength to pull the two dying boys close to him, holding them as he would when they were children. Each gripped tight to Thorins bloodied tunic and to each other arms. Kili thought back to when they were children and Thorin was still off.

_Ten year old Kili had been running in the mountains, being chased down by a frustrated Fili. Kili slipped while running and nearly fell off the mountains. The elder prince had caught him before any harm came to his brother. When they tumbled backward to the face of the mountains, Kili hit his head and received a big old lump. He whimpered in pain._

_"Fili," he sniffled, showing his hurting skull to his protector, "I've fell and now it hurts. It hurts bad."_

_Fili thought for a moment, thinking of what to do. Then he remembered how their mother sold all the bumped heads they'd get. _

_"It's okay Kili; we all fall and get hurt sometimes." He said, and then lightly pressed his lips to Kili's "wound", "There all better. Just like Mother does."_

Kili looked to his dying brother, fresh tears falling from his blurring vision.

"Fili. Fili, I've fell and now it hurts. It hurts real bad." He chuckled slightly by the end of his sentence.

More tears fell from Fili's eyes at the words his brother spoke. This would be the last conversation they ever had.

"It's okay Kili. I fell too, but the hurt will go away soon. I promise." The brother choked on his words.

Thorin, eyes blurred completely by tears and blood, lead down and pressed soft kissed to each of the boy's heads.

"Just like mom does." He said; as he felt the hands that gripped his tunic slacken.

This battle, this war, it was a preventable tragedy. One that he could have stopped from happening. As he looked down at the figures of his to nephews, their chests no longer rising and falling with the beat of their hearts, he realized what was happening around him. The enemy was beginning to flee, great, but at what cost? At the cost of the lives of his dear boys, at the expense of his company and the innocent, was this battle really worth all of that for his pride and a stupid amount of gold? How many others had lost their nephews, or their sons, or their fathers, how many more where experiencing this pain in his heart? How many mothers or wives will break down and cry like Dis will when she hears of her only sons deaths? How many have and will actually suffer at something the great Thorin Oakensheild could have stopped?

_It was late into the night in Erebor. The two young princes' lay curled together, in the strong and protective arms of the Uncle Thorin as he told them stories. Slowly, quietly, and peacefully, Fili and Kili had drifted off to sleep. After a while, unable to wake the two angels his sister had bared, Thorin too fell asleep._

Slowly, Thorin's eyes drooped close. His heart stopped beating, his last breath of air taken, and he slept. Forever the trio slept, curled into each other as they always had. Yes, a blissful, perfect, never ending sleep that would keep them safe...forever.


End file.
